


Mother Hen

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Just when you think youre over nezushi, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Sickfic, There's a serious lack of sickfics for this fandom and that needs to be changed, You end up making more fanfic in a desperate attempt to cling on to the precious children, oh well, t for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Because of the lack of sickfics for these two, someone has to fill the void.In which Shion gets a bad cold and is insecure about his vulnerability





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own No. 6 but I do own this fic *u*
> 
> If you guys like it or have any suggestions for prompts, comments are appreciated \\(0u0\\)

Something was wrong. 

 

Nezumi immediately grew nervous waking up to an empty bed, a certain albino missing from his side. A look around the room didn't suggest a lot, but didn't fail to make him worry even more, with the sheets and blanket thrown off to the side haphazardly and an unsettling amount of things knocked over from their usually neat piles. 

 

"Shion?" Nezumi called out, brow furrowed and a frown etching in his features. A quick scan of the area near the door gave him some relief, Shion's coat hanging as it usually did by the door next to their shoes.  _Good,_  Nezumi thought,  _he hasn't gone anywhere._ He quickly walked over to the bathroom, knocking impatiently and tapping his foot while he waited for any response. What he didn't expect was to hear Shion coughing and a strangled, indiscernible reply.

 

Nezumi threw the door open, throwing privacy out the window at Shion's sorry state. He took in the scene with a mixture of worry and pity, seeing Shion clinging to the toilet as if his life depended on it, tissues scattered on the floor near him and a cup of water within an arm's reach. Without a thought, Nezumi bent down beside him, rubbing circles into the other's back and wincing as another coughing fit wracked his small frame and left him shaking and vulnerable.

 

"I hate this." Shion groaned, voice raspy and unstable. Nezumi said nothing, unsure of what would be the best way to comfort him, but opted instead to hum a small tune that he hoped was soothing in some way. It only took Shion a few minutes to cut him off, protesting Nezumi's help. "I'm fine...you don't have to stay with me. It's just a cold, it'll work itself out." Shion grabbed a tissue and wiped away at his face, nose sore and tears streaking down his cheeks.

 

"You don't look or sound fine. I'm not going to leave you here in pain and misery by yourself." Nezumi tried to sound as gentle as he could while he stood up to refill the water cup, carefully handing it to Shion.

 

"I know what your schedule is like, Nezumi. You're needed at the theatre, and you shouldn't be skipping work just for me." He protested weakly as he pushed away the water cup, cleared his throat for the fiftieth time that morning, and tried to get up from his crouched position.

 

"Shion!" Nezumi was fed up with him by this point, and would do everything in his power to get the other to listen to him. If that meant raising his voice, so be it. "Sit your royal ass back down." Shion flinched, frozen for a good minute before slowly easing himself into a sitting position. Nezumi began to regret yelling at him, dialing it down slightly but still remaining very stern. "I don't care what's on my schedule. If you're sick, I'm staying here to watch over you. End of discussion." Shion, who had been staring at the floor, nodded slowly. Nezumi gently knelt down, grabbing his hands and pecking a light kiss to both of them before helping him to his feet. 

 

"Can you get to the bed on your own, or do you want me to carry you?" Nezumi asked lightly, wanting to do everything he could to help the other without stepping over his boundaries. 

 

"I can walk on my own."  _Figures,_  Nezumi thought, crossing his way to the kitchen to put on a pot of soup. A muffled sniffle and some rustling found Nezumi back at Shion's side, heart melting when he saw Shion cave in on himself in a ball of tears. 

 

His hands instinctively worked their way through the white hair, gently massaging his scalp and making a mental note to wash the sweat from Shion's hair when he wasn't an insecure mess. "Why are you crying?" He finally asked when Shion had calmed down enough. 

 

"I just...I didn't want to be a burden to you. I didn't want you to see me all weak and vulnerable." Shion laughed, though it was more a sad and pathetic laugh than happy, and it sparked another coughing fit. Nezumi waited patiently, whispering soothing words and rubbing his back until he could talk again. 

 

"I want to be treated as your equal, but I guess this isn't helping my cause..." Shion trailed off, finding comfort in Nezumi's lap and gentle hands.

 

"Being sick doesn't make you weak, Shion. It doesn't make you any less of an equal to me just because your immune system sucks." Nezumi replied softly, shushing any protest that Shion had to continue. "And besides, I can't just leave my boyfriend, my royal highness, on his own, no matter the scenario. If anything, that makes me weak to you." Shion laughed at that, a real laugh, and grabbed one of Nezumi's hands tightly. Nezumi returned the favor, leaning down to kiss Shion's lips, only separating for air.

 

"You'll get sick, you know."

 

"It's worth it, highness." And with that, the two snuggled closely together, kissing and cuddling and genuinely loving each other's presence.


End file.
